


The rise and fall of Icarus

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Background Enjolras/Grantaire, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: « On monte. Quelle est donc cette aube ? C'est la tombe.Où suis-je ? Dans la mort »Ce que c'est la mort, Victor Hugo





	

C'est lorsqu'il reçu une balle dans le bras qu'Enjolras su qu'il allait mourir. Jamais il n'avait été blessé durant les offensives. Il était toujours celui qui attaquait. Il était toujours le vainqueur. Mais cette fois-ci, en observant ses amis, ses précieux amis tomber un à un, il comprit qu'il avait perdu.

Le choc fut encore plus violent que la mort du petit Gavroche. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il savait que c'était le prix à payer. Il s'était préparé pour ça. Mais il ne pensait pas perdre un jour. Il ne pensait pas observer tout ce qu'il avait mis des années à construire s'envoler en fumée. Tous ses rêves, tous ses espoirs. Il n'avait fallu que de quelques soldats pour les anéantir.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pourtant la réalité était bien là ; _les cadavres étaient bien là_. De ses frères, de ses sœurs, de ses compagnons d'armes. De tous ceux qui lui avaient accordé sa confiance, et qui aujourd'hui se vidaient de leur sang dans une ruelle sale de Paris.

Paris. Sa ville chérie. Celle qui l'avait vu grandir, construire ses idées. Celle qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il aimait toujours. Paris, sa ville qu'il avait voulu libérer de la tyrannie. Paris, sa ville qui allait observer sa chute.

Il allait se battre, bien sûr qu'il allait le faire. Trop de fierté. Trop de courage. La faucheuse ne prendrait pas sa vie aussi facilement. Il avait la rage en lui, la rage de vivre, même aux portes de la Mort.

Cette rage l'avait aidé à mener cette formidable révolution. Ou plutôt cette formidable boucherie, lorsque l'on comptait tous ceux morts inutilement pour cette idée abstraite qu'était la liberté.

Que représentait-elle donc, cette liberté ? Personne ne le savait vraiment, et personne ne le saura sûrement jamais. La liberté, il l'a seulement effleuré. Il pense l'avoir effleuré, dans des moments de joie ultime. Il a voulu la retrouver en se battant. Mais il n'a récolté que peine et douleur.

Il a été naïf. Ils ont été naïfs. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, Éponine... Tout ceux qui avaient cru en lui ont été naïfs. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient à lutter désespérément contre une mort en uniformes bleu et blanc.

Il sentait la peur émaner de ses amis. Une peur puante, nocive, qui s'insinuait dans chaque pli de vêtements, chaque parcelle de peau, pour mieux dévorer le peu d'espoir qu'il leur restait. Mais Enjolras ne faisait plus d'idées, le Musain, symbole de leur révolution, de leur envie de vivre libre, sera leur tombeau à tous. Il a connu le rouge révolutionnaire, désormais il connaît le rouge sanglant. C'en est ainsi. Il n'y avait pas de solutions.

Enjolras ne trouvait même plus les mots pour rassurer ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas leur mentir, il ne pouvait pas leur lancer de belles promesses en l'air. Pas à eux. Il savait qu'ils en avaient besoin, mais c'était contre ses principes. Il ne voulait pas mourir dans le mensonge et le déshonneur, non. Il voulait mourir en héros.

Car c'est ce qu'il était, et ce qu'il sera. Un héros. C'est ce qui restera gravé dans les mémoires. Enjolras, le héros de Paris, le héros de la révolution, le héros de la liberté. L’Apollon, l'Icarus. Le dieu, le guerrier. Le chef haut et fier, qui ne tremble devant rien. Même pas devant sa mort.

Il n'avait pas peur de se décrire ainsi. Il en était fier. C'est comme cela qu'il luttait contre la peur. C'était bête. C'était d'un narcissisme qui dépassait l'entendement. Mais Enjolras n'en avait que faire. Car lui, au moins, entrera dans la légende.

Il sera le dernier à tomber. Il ne fuira pas. Il n'en voulait pas à ses amis de le faire. C'était humain. Mais lui ne l'était pas. Lorsque les portes du Musain ne parvinrent plus à les protéger des assauts, il rejoignit en dernier ses amis l'étage. Il resterai à leurs côtés, certes. Mais il partirait en dernier. S'il devait mourir, ce sera dans la gloire la plus grandiose.

Les survivants avaient formé attroupement près de la fenêtre. Il leur adressa un dernier sourire. Un énième encouragement, qui symbolisait tout ce qu'il arrivait pas, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur dire.

Il ne pleura pas lorsqu'ils tombèrent tous, ensemble, sous ses yeux. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il était lassé. Lassé de cette mort environnante. Lassé des hurlements de peur. Lassé des pleurs des hommes et femmes ayant perdu leur mari, leur fils, leur sœur, leur épouse. Lassé de tout.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque les soldats se massèrent devant lui, fusil à la main, affichant un air déterminé. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'ils levèrent la pointe de leur canon vers lui. Il n'avait plus rien de toute façon, alors pourquoi continuer.

Ses amis étaient morts avec ses espoirs. C'était la fin.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant son supplice. Mais il ne vint pas. Tout du moins, pas tout de suite.

Le destin lui jouait des tours. Il ne pensait jamais revoir les tempêtes qu'étaient les yeux de Grantaire. Et pourtant, l'homme aux cheveux bruns était bien là, toujours sa fidèle bouteille à la main, le regard empli d'inquiétude et de désespoir. Son cynisme, étant pourtant une seconde nature, avait disparu.

L'idée que Grantaire soit présent, même aux portes de la mort, le réconfortait. Au moins il n'allait pas partir seul. Il allait partir main dans la main avec celui qui avait toujours cru en lui.

Il osa un sourire lorsque Grantaire vint se tenir à ses côtes, attrapant fermement sa main. Le contact lui fit une bouffée de chaleur, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où il agrippa le drapeau rouge à sa droite. Son drapeau rouge. Ce rouge qui lui brûla les doigts et les ailes. Ce rouge empli de colère, et désormais des âmes de ses compagnons,.

Ce rouge, comme son sang qui était sur le point de couler. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les hommes en uniforme leur avait laissé une dernière minute, une minuscule minute avant leur trépas, soixante ridicule secondes pour se préparer au dénouement de leur Histoire.

Les balles entrant avec violence dans sa chair créèrent une multitude de réactions incontrôlables. Le froid l'envahit soudainement, gelant chaque infime parcelle de sa peau. Il chercha de l'air mais rien ne vint remplir ses poumons. Il tenta de discerner les formes, les couleurs, le noir. Il essaya de percevoir les éclats de voix et les bruits de canon, rien non plus, le silence total. Il ne sentit même pas son corps se fracasser sur les ardoises du toit.

Ses souvenirs l'envahirent soudainement, se superposant sans aucune logique, passant d'instants joyeux à ses plus terribles cauchemars, allant de sa petite enfance à ses derniers jours au Musain. Tous ces morceaux de mémoire défilèrent, Enjolras ne sut tous les nommer tant il y en avait. Il revit tout, le petit garçon qu'il était à huit ans, ses évasions dans les champs de son Sud natal, la violente dispute avec ses parents, sa fugue et son arrivée à Paris, sa rencontre avec les Amis de l'ABC, la première fois où il sentit le corps bouillant de désir de Grantaire contre le sien, ses discours enflammés, les soirées passées à la belle étoile, le début de sa chère et tendre révolution, l'exaltation des combats, puis le vide.

Plus rien.

La solitude.

Il était seul. Grantaire ne lui tenait plus la main. Les soldats ne le menaçaient plus de leurs armes. Les hommes et femmes ne pleuraient plus leur malheur.

La solitude était là, absorbant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de vie présente en lui.

La solitude le rongea, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

La solitude lui apporta son salut.

La solitude lui apporta sa chute.

La solitude lui avait tout pris.

C'était fini. Terminé. Pas de suite. Le rideau était tombé.

Enjolras était mort. Il avait payé le prix de sa liberté.

 


End file.
